SC Episode 18
|ja_romaji = San |chapters = 166-167 |runtime = 24:00 |writer = Naokatsu TsudaSTORY -TVアニメ『ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 スターダストクルセイダース』公式サイト |storyboard = Naokatsu Tsuda |epidirector = Yasufumi Soejima |anidirector = Ryo Kobayashi Ryo Nakaya Haru Watanabe |anicoop = Aya Nishimura Kimitaka Ito Kohei Ashiya |key = Jae-hyun Yoo Cha Myoung Jun Seung-bong Lim Seong-woon Ko Fumiaki Kouta |2ndkey = Sae Akama Takahiro Ohkawa Shuhei Fukuda Ai Mochida Takayoshi Hayashi Chinatsu Ishida Sachiko Mori Ryo Kobayashi Kenta Mimuro Ryo Nakaya Megumi Itoi White Line Triple A |eyecatch = Fumiaki Kouta |eyecatch2 = Sun |opening = STAND PROUD |ending = Walk Like an Egyptian |airdate = August 2, 2014 |endate = December 16, 2017 |previous = Lovers, Part 2 |next = Death Thirteen, Part 1 }} |San}} is the eighteenth episode of Stardust Crusaders and the forty-fourth episode of the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure anime. It covers Chapter 166 and Chapter 167 of the manga. Summary The Joestar Group has reached the United Arab Emirates, a small country that has become extremely rich thanks to its oil. Joseph purchases an expensive car only to ride it to a village and trade it for a group of camels. That way, he plans to cross a part of the Arabian Desert and arrive in Yarpline where he can buy a Cessna and fly over Araby. Bragging about knowing how to ride camels, Joseph continuously ridicules himself trying to even got one to sit, eventually confessing that he only knows about camels through the Lawrence of Arabia movie. After the group eventually manages to get on their way, Jotaro and Kakyoin feel like someone is watching them, but cannot find anyone suspicious. The group eventually realizes that the sun is still in the sky even though it is 8 o'clock in the evening, with the temperature rapidly increasing. In truth, the group is under attack from an enemy Stand, Sun, which replicates the heat of the star. When Kakyoin attempts to investigate Sun by sending Hierophant Green, Sun bombards the group with lasers, killing the camels, destroying their water supply, and forcing the group to hide under a rock. Although the User must be close, the group can only see the plain desert around them and a few rocks scattered here and there. Worse, the heat is beginning to take its toll on the group's sanity. All seems lost, particularly to Joseph when his companions all begin to laugh, which he worries is a heat stroke-induced delirium, but Kakyoin clues him in on their discovery. He has found a rock in the middle of the desert identical to another, and when Jotaro throws a rock in its direction, a crack seemingly appears in the sky, and Sun is defeated, restoring the night sky. The group goes over to the crack to find Sun's user, Arabia Fats, out cold, having been hiding behind a mirrored duck blind to keep the group from spotting him. Appearances }} |Av2=HierophantGreenAvAnim.png|Name2=Hierophant Green |Av3=SilverChariotAvAnim.png|Name3=Silver Chariot |Av4=StarPlatinumAvAnim.png|Name4=Star Platinum }} Manga/Anime Differences Commentary References Navigation Category:Season 2 Episodes